gyaanipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Peter Gorman
Peter Gorman is an investigative journalist and adventurer. Gorman was formerly the editor-in-chief of High Times magazine, and now lives in Joshua, Texas with three children where he is a writer for the Fort Worth Weekly. Gorman was named Texas' Print Journalist of the Year by the Houston press club. Gorman also conducts video work, including pieces for the Salvation Army and United Nations. When not in Texas, Gorman spends time investigating and writing in Bombay, the jungles of Peru, and other locations in South America. Gorman focuses much of his work on plant-based medicine. Gorman’s feature writing has appeared in over 100 magazines and newspapers, including Penthouse, Omni, Americas, Italy’s Airone and Setta, and Mexico’s Geo Mundo. Gorman specializes in Drug War issues, and is credited as the primary journalist in the medical marijuana movement. Gorman has been a part of various interesting key events in his professional lifetime. In 1986 in the Amazon jungle, Gorman became the first non-indigenous person to ever utilize an animal product directly into the blood stream when he received the secretions of the phyllomedusa bicolor tree frog by means of a subcutaneous injection from the Matses tribe. He later published his experiences internationally. In 1986, Gorman began writing for High Times magazine, and soon began reporting on the Drug Wars. In 1990, Gorman hiked across a portion of the Peruvian jungle. He returned with two phyllomedusa bicolor tree frogs and dried sapo, which he was delivered to the American Museum of Natural History, Herpetology Department, and to the FIDIA Research Institute of the University of Rome for investigation on its purposes. This opened up the field of amphibian peptides to Western Science. In 1991, Gorman lectured at the Boston Museum of Science, and completed his first medical-plant collection trip for Shaman Pharmaceuticals in 1993. Gorman’s main work since 1984 has focused on collecting artifacts and learning about medicinal plants in Peru’s Amazon jungle, the collected artifacts being for American Museum of Natural History in New York and the medicinal plants for Shaman Pharmaceuticals. Gorman also collected herpetological specimens for the FIDIA Research Institute of the University of Rome. He is credited as being the first person to ever work with the medicinal knowledge of the Matses Indians. Since 1984, Gorman has spent at least three months per year in Peru. During this time, Gorman has been learning specifically about ayahuasca, known as the visionary vine and Master Plant Teacher of the Amazon. Ayahuasca is a brew of psychoactive infusions or decoctions. It is prepared with the Banisteriopsis caapi vine, usually mixed with leaves of dimethyltryptamine-species of shrubs from the genus Psychotria, which are found in the Amazon jungle in Peru where Gorman conducts his work. Ayahuasca is known for its supposed divinatory power, and those who consume it report having spiritual revelations and have positive changes in their lives. Ayahuasca#Effects Other topics of Gorman’s writing include the Amazon jungle, art, architecture, camel fairs, crocodile farms, frogs, harvesting, poverty, prison sentencing, rat catchers, sculptors, and various other topics. References External links *Erowid Peter Gorman vault *Peter Gorman official website *Peter Gorman story archive *Peter Gorman *Peter Gorman Bio *Peter Gorman Article Huffington Post Category:Psychedelic drug advocates Category:American cannabis activists Category:Living people